


Welcome to Wonderland

by BunnyFair



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Gen, Hacking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Wonderland was another hacking gang. They went dark and were thought to have quit, or died. Turns out it just wasn't time for tea yet.
Relationships: Marcus Holloway/Original Female Character(s), Wrench (Watch Dogs)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Wrench tapped his foot along as music played through the warehouse. Marcus lounged in the backseat of a shiny, red Corvette, the hood lowered. He tapped away on his computer, resting his head on the cushion.

Wrench tugged a stool over and sat down, Wrench Jr. powered down and his outer layer taken off, exposing the inner hardware. Wrench's mask showed happy eyes and he hummed along as he grabbed some wire clippers. Wrench bobbed his head along to the music as he worked.

Elsewhere in the city, two young women stared at the several computer screens on the walls. They were connected to the cameras inside DedSec's warehouse. Including the one inside Wrench Jr.

The shorter of the two giggled softly, adjusting the camera to zoom in closer to Wrench's face. "That's a pretty cool mask. How do you suppose it works?"

The taller shrugged, moving a camera to look closer at Marcus' computer screen. "Facial recognition and a little coding so it reacts how he reacts. He's probably very expressive, which would help the program."

The shorter nodded and smiled slightly, tilting her head. "He seems cute. I'm in the bot, by the way. He's reconnected all the hardware."

The taller lightly smirked, leaning back in her chair. "Let's send them to Wonderland."

The shorter giggled and grabbed the gaming controller, turning it on. "It's time for tea."

Wrench sat up straight when Wrench Jr. turned on, beeping softly. "Hey, uh, Ma - Marcus buddy?"

Marcus frowned at the white rabbit on his screen and straightened up, clicking on it. "What's up?"

Wrench let out a loud squesk when Wrench Jr. started playing music and jumped up, darting away as the robot followed him. "WHERE IS MY SLEDGEHAMMER? HE'S INFECTED WITH ZOMBIE."

Marcus narrowed his eyes as a pocket watch appeared on his screen, ticking down. "Fuck!" He kicked the seat in front of him, tapping rapidly. "It's Wonderland! We're bein' hacked!"

Wrench stood on a table, holding his sledgehammer as Wrench Jr. playing circus music, moving in a circle. "I thought they went dark! What the fuck?! Get out of my son!"

A feminine voice chimed out the robot, "Aww, is tea time over already?"

Marcus blinked when his entire screen went fuzzy, an image of a grinning Cheshire cat appearing. "Hey, Marcus~. Found us out already?"

Marcus grinned, tilting his head slightly. "Hey Chess. Can you guys let my buddy go? He's kinda scared of the potential robot uprising and your friend might've just traumatized him."

Wrench slowly stepped down, lowering his sledgehammer. "March Hare, right?"

The robot stopped spinning and turned to face him, smiling widely. "Ding ding ding! We have a winner. I'll call you when it's time for tea, Wrench!"

Wrench Jr. powered down and Marcus smiled as the Cheshire cat disappeared from his screen. "Same goes for you, Marcus. See you next time for tea."

Marcus leaned back and scratched his fingers against his head. "Oh my god, we just got punked by Wonderland."

Wrench gently hugged Jr. and nodded, petting his head. He spoke in a loud, hushed voice, "I'm so sorry, Junior. That will never hapen again, my son."

Marcus smiled widely, taking a deep breath. That was actually kind of exhilerating. Sitara's gonna give them so much shit later.


	2. Chapter 2

Marcus whistled softly as he walked along the sidewalk, tapping away on his phone. He glanced around at the various faces and lightly smirked as he transferred a little spare change into the DedSec account. He hummed along to his music, sming widely.

He walked over to the park bench and plopped back, stretching one arm across the back as he loosely crossed his legs. He blinked when his phone vibrated and his screen went dark before the Cheshire cat's face slowly appeared, a wide grin on its' face. A pocketwatch appeared, ticking quickly before stopping on the current time.

A voice came through his headphones, "Hey, Retro. It's time for tea."

He smiled and tilted his head, glancing around at the people in the area. "Where do you wanna meet?"

She hummed softly, facing away from him as she sat against a tree, her laptop in her lap. "There's a cafe two corners down, with tables outside. Pick one. I'll meet you there."

He tapped his fingers, shifting to look around more. No one caught his eye, everyone on their phones was talking or merely listening to music. "Nice place for a first date. I assume you're paying?"

She softly snorted. "You're cute."

He softly gasped, placing a hand over his heart. "Oh, I'm wounded! Man down!"

She chuckled softly, shaking her head slightly. "See you there."

He smiled as the cheshire disappeared, his map pulling up with the cafe as the location. "See you soon, Cheshire."

She smiled and closed her laptop, glancing up as he stood up, strolling towards the cafe. She slid it in her bag and stood up, dusting off her jeans. Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, she waited until he was out of sight before heading to the cafe.

Marcus smiled as the waitress set down two drinks and took his, sipping some. He hummed softly, leaning back in his chair. He glanced around, looking around as people walked by.

A woman walked towards the table and smiled politely, sitting across from him. "Retro?"

He smiled, offering his hand. "Cheshire, I take it?"

She gently shook his hand and nodded, picking up her cup to sip some. "Hare likes to stay inside, so don't expect to meet her like this."

He waved his hand, addiing a packet of sugar to his coffee. "It's fine. Wrench doesn't go out often. So, what's the point of this little meeting?"

She smiled, pulling a file folder out her computer. "I would like some assistance with this. We all know about Blume using cTos for their advantage. Facial recognition and racial profiling is only the tip of the iceburg."

He raised an eyebrow, opening the file to flip through the papers. His eyes narrowed before widening, his jaw dropping slightly. "Worldwide? They're taking this international?"

She nodded. "I've got an inside source. They're gonna go international and give the police access. Take your eighty-two percent threat rating and apply it to less than kind cities with even more cameras."

He nodded slowly, rubbing his temple. "Prisons would be full to the brim."

She sipped her coffee. "People would be imprisoned for having a threat higher than fifty. Petty crimes won't be so petty."

He leaned back, holding his coffee cup. "This is crazy. What the hell do you have planned?"

She tapped her fingernails on the cup, glancing down at the file. "I know DedSec isn't a nation-wide group, but your last big stunt gained a lot of attention. And a lot of fans. There are people popping up all over the country that want to help. They just need a common goal."

He nodded slowly. "What do you have planned?"

She smiled, glancing at him. "DedSec is gonna go big. It's never worked with a leader and it never will. All we need is a main group that can bring them together. We give all those people who want to help a way in."

He pointed, grinning. "Like a rabbit hole. We need more little white rabbits to show the way."

She chuckled and nodded. "I have a program called, 'Welcome to Wonderland'. It is the White Rabbit leading all those little Alices to the rabbit hole. However, I can't get it out to all those people at once. Let alone to the people in other countries."

He nodded. "We don't exactly that kind of processing power either. We'd need... hell, we'd need to use cToS' servers for that kinda power..." He stared as her grin slowly widened and leaned closer. "You're kidding me, right?"

She smiled widely and pulled her bag to her lap, pulling out an external hardrive, painted in blue and white swirls. "Already got it set up. All we need to do is sneak in and upload it."

He raised an eyebrow, glancing at the hardrive. "That isn't as easy as you make it sound, you know that right?"

She nodded. "We have a plan, but we can't do it on our own. We need help."

He scratched the back of his head and softly groaned. "You are insane."

She smiled sweetly, tilting her head. "I've been told."

He gave her a look and lightly smirked, offering his hand. "Call me Marcus. And, welcome to DedSec."

She slipped her hand in his. "Seraphina. Glad to be part of the gang."


	3. Chapter 3

Wrench bobbed his head along to the music in the warehouse and screwed on Wrench J.'s outer shell. He hummed along and spun around on his stool, looking over his bench. He tapped his feet and blinked when the music stopped, looking around quickly for the others.

"Hi, Wrench, right?"

He stared at Junior as he turned on and scratched the back of his head. "Uhh, hi hacker girl?"

Junior smiled and slowly moved closer to him. "I'm March Hare. I hacked your bot a few days ago, remember? I left a backdoor so I could get back in. Don't worry, only me and Cheshire know how to get back in."

He nodded slowly, tapping his screwdriver in his hand. "That's good, I guess. So, crazy rabbit - "

"It's March Hare! Not crazy rabbit!"

He grinned widely and held up his hands. "Okay, March, why did you hack into my son?"

"I knew you liked him a lot. I know you had to sacrifice your first one in a blaze of glory. It was honestly beautiful to watch."

He narrowed his eyes, leaning closer. "How do you know about that?"

She hummed softly. "I was watching. You'd be amazed at how many loose doors Blume had. I saved it, edited it, and shared it. Your follower count broke the roof afterward."

He grinned widely, sitting up straight. "That was you?! Oh my god, that editing was on point! We got like two million followers after that! Holy shit, I want to shake your hand! Or kiss you! Or both!"

She giggled, tugged her hood over her eyes. "I don't go out often, but I might have to for that kiss. I never thought I'd have such a bit fan."

He bounced his feet, tapping his knees. "This is so fucking awesome! Holy shit, where are you? We can meet up!"

She smiled slightly, shaking her head. "No. I don't go out and meet people. I'm sorry."

He slumped and pouted. "Aww, oh! Are you like Josh? He stays at the base a lot too, doesn't like all that outside noise and stuff."

She tilted her head. "Really?"

He nodded quickly. "Yes! He does come out some. He does come to the warehouse, though, I gotta keep my music down for him. I can do that for you! Josh made a little quiet corner. It's got these squishy things and noise-cancelling earmuffs if you need it!"

She smiled slightly and hugged her knees. "That sounds nice. Is Josh on the spectrum?"

He blinked and tilted his head. "He said he has 'aspies' when we got high that one time."

She nodded. "Aspergers is part of the autistic spectrum. I think, I would like to visit your warehouse. Is that okay?"

He grinned widely and gave a thumbs up, jumping up. "Hell yeah, rabbit-girl! I gotta get this place presentable for a cute girl. You are cute, right?"

She giggled. "I'm actually an obese forty year old man with a beard that hasn't been trimmed in three years."

He sighed dramatically, placing a hand over his heart as he leaned against the workbench. "Oh, that's so sexy. The man of my dreams!"

She laughed at that, hugging her knees tightly. He grinned widely and peeked over, straightening up to lean back against the bench. He snickered softly, shooting a pair of finger pistols towards Junior.

She giggled and wiped her eye, shaking her head. "You're funny. Maybe I can come later tonight? Will anyone be there?"

He shook his head quickly. "I'll kick everyone out for you! As long as you bring donuts."

She smiled. "Cream-filled, frosted, or sprinkled?"

He scoffed, shaking his head. "All of the above, of course!"

She giggled softly and nodded. "Of course. I'll see you later, Wrench."

He waved and waited for Junior to power down before cheering. He danced in his spot and grinned widely, quickly starting to clean up. He had to look presentable, dammit! Which... may include a shower.


	4. Chapter 4

Wrench quickly grabbed a box of trash bags Sitara had thrown at him once and yanked one out, shoving trash into it. He scurried around the main area of the warehouse as he cleaned and grinned widely. He had a date! An actual date!

Kinda.

Technicalities aside, he was getting donuts and meeting a new person! A new hacker from a neutral group. Wonderland mostly kept to themselves at their most active and didn't seem to hack into any gangs or even DedSec.

Apparently not, considering they had some hidden back door into his new son. At least they weren't malicious.

He shoved the full trash bags in a corner and nodded firmly before jumping at a loud knock on the door. He quickly turned off his music and jogged over, mashing the button to open it.

He blinked at the short woman holding a large Krispy Kreme box and tilted his head. "Uhh, March Hare?"

She shuffled her feet and glanced up, peeking through pink bangs. "Wrench?"

He smiled widely and nodded quickly, waving her inside before closing the garage-style door. "Yeah! Come on in. Uhh, just sit wherever."

She looked around and walked over to his workbench, setting the box down. He nudged a rolling stool to her and smiled widely, patting the cushion. She giggled softly and carefully sat down, setting her feet up on a leg of the stool.

She smiled and glanced up at him. "My name's Alice, by the way."

He sat down and slid his chair closer, his arms crossed over the back of it. "Like, the one who fell down the rabbit hole?"

She nodded, twisting her fingers in her jacket sleeves. "Uh huh. It's how we picked our name, Wonderland. I really like the story too. At least, I like the movies. Especially the live action one, that one was really good."

He smiled widely. "It was really good. Just call me Wrench, also known as, your future boyfriend."

She giggled as he winked at her and shook her head slightly, reaching for the box of donuts. "You said you wanted some, right? I got a big variety box so there's plenty of every kind."

He shifted and pointed to his mask. "Yeeeaahh..."

She blinked and straightened up. "Oh! I can turn around! It's no big deal."

He smiled, tilting his head. "Really?"

She nodded, grabbing a creme filled donut. "Uh huh, I'm sure."

As if to prove her point, she turned around on the stool, taking a bite of the donut. He smiled and pushed his hood back before unclipping the strap, letting his mask slip off. He set it in his lap and glanced up at her, seeing her still facing away from him. 

He smiled slightly and picked up a donut, biting into it. He hummed happily and tilted his head, crumbs falling on the front of his shirt. "These are the best." 

She smiled, hearing his voice without his mask distorting it. "They are pretty good. Donut holes are good, they're small and squishy." 

He snickered, slowly relaxing as he snagged a sprinkled donut. "Just like you!" 

She gasped loudly and he could hear her pout as she said, "I can't help it! Everyone around me is just too tall and skinny." 

He smiled widely. "Oh! Do you want something to drink? I've got some sodas and beers in the fridge." 

She tilted her head slightly. "I'd like a soda." 

He hopped up, walking over to the repurposed vending machine. "Not big on alochol?" 

She shook her head, reaching over to grab a chocolate-iced donut. "I'm a lightweight, Chess teases me about it." 

He handed her the bottle and sat back down, licking his fingers clean. "Ahh, it's alright. Joshie's a lightweight too." 

She smiled and looked over the curtained off corner. "Is that his quiet corner?" 

He nodded, despite her not being able to see. "Uh huh. He's pretty chill. Except for that one time, but a lot was going on." 

She nodded and bit the cap of the bottle, twisting it open. "I remember that. Y'all did a lot for the city." 

He blinked, tilting his head. "Where are you from? That's a cute accent." 

She flushed and tucked her head down, shifting on the stool. "Oh, out southeast. We moved out here to be closer to y'all. DedSec has the biggest influence over here and it's more connected. Our state's still a bit, conservative with connecting everything to the internet." 

He smiled widely, scooting his chair closer. "Really? How long have you lived here? Seen any sites?" 

She smiled and shifted to tug her phone out her back pocket, tapping on it. "We've been here for about half a year. We've actually been living in one of DedSec's old hideouts. Chess has actually seen more sites than me, but I do follow the ScoutX app. Marcus takes a lot of selfies." 

He nodded, peeking over her shoulder carefully to see her scrolling through said app. "Don't get out often?" 

She shook her head and squeezed her phone before loosening her grip. "No. There's just, too much noise in the city. Too many lights and cars and people." 

He smiled slightly. "That's what Josh says. Is that a brain thing?" 

She nodded. "Yeah. It's easier for autistic people to get overwhelmed by a lot of noise and people. Some of us meltdown and others shutdown." 

He tapped his feet. "What's the difference?" 

She sipped some of her soda and slid her phone in her jacket pocket. "Well, a meltdown is usually more crying and screaming, it's more of a physical panic. A shutdown is more of a mental panic, where the person will, just, go quiet and stiff and try to escape. I usually shutdown." 

He nodded slowly, his feet bouncing. "So, how'd you get here? If going public makes you shutdown, how'd you make it here?" 

She giggled softly. "I can go outside and do things on my own. Also, a lot of people are at work right now so the buses weren't too busy or crowded." 

He smiled widely, grabbing his mask to put back on. "Good timing. Hey, wanna help me decorate Junior? There's still plenty of space to draw on~." 

She smiled widely, her fingers twisting. "Really?" 

He nodded quickly, jumping up and grabbing the pack of markers. "Hell yeah! C'mon, let's do it!" 

She turned around and glanced up at him, smiling at the happy mask eyes. "I'm a terrible artist." 

He shrugged and held up a grocery bag. "We got stencils. And stickers." 

She smiled widely and lightly clapped. "Let's get to it, then."


	5. Chapter 5

Alice giggled softly as she washed off her hands and forearms, paint staining her skin. Her and Wrench had spent the last couple hours painting Wrench Jr. and painting part of a blank wall. They had nothing else to do while Jr. dried so they took to flicking paint over a wall. And ended up getting very messy themselves.

She smiled widely and grabbed the roll of paper towels, tearing off a bunch to dry off. Tossing them away, she stepped out and tugged her sleeves back down. Wrench was busy cleaning up the empty spray paint cans and tossing the brushes in a bucket of water.

She checked the time as she grabbed a donut and blinked, biting into it. "I should go home."

Wrench blinked and turned to look at her. "What? It's not that late."

She smiled, holding up her phone. "It's almost eight, I need to go home. Chess is probably home and waiting for me."

He nodded. "Well, the buses are doing their last rounds by now and I don't know how far it is but I should totally drive you home."

She giggled as he winked at her and nodded. "You should. I assume we'll be taking this shiny car?"

He grinned widely, walking over to the passenger door to open it with a dramatic bow. "Ladies first."

She smiled widely and padded over, sliding in. He shut the door and practically bounced to the other side, sliding in the drivers seat. He turned the key and tapped a button on his phone to open the garage door, backing out.

She looked over the buttons as he eased onto the road and tapped one, glancing up as the top unfolded and locked back into place. "This is an expensive ass car."

He grinned and pressed down on the pedal, the engine purring louder. "So, where to?"

She smiled widely, setting the GPS on her phone before setting it in a cup holder. "Just follow that."

He looked down at it and grinned, stepping on the pedal. The car jerked forward, taking off down the road. She softly squeaked and gripped the seat tightly, pressing into the seat.

He laughed, gripping the wheel tightly. "Having fun?"

She giggled and nodded, taking a deep breath. "Wow, it really goes."

He grinned, glancing over at her as she rolled down the window. She stuck her hand out the window, giggling happily. She 'swam' her hand through the air, resting her head back against the seat.

He smiled slightly and slowed down to turn. It was odd for him to not have music playing, but it was surprisingly nice. Probably cause he had a pretty lady in the car.

Glancing over at her, he adjusted his grip on the wheel. Yeah, it was definitely cause of the pretty lady.

Wrench followed the GPS and stopped, tilting his head at the old DedSec base. "Your rabbit hole..." He blinked at her, seeing her asleep with her hand loosely dangling outside the window.

He tapped his fingers quickly as he thought and hopped out, leaving the door open. He walked around to her side and gently opened her door, carefully leaning around to unbuckle her. She slowly blinked awake as he tugged the seatbelt back and sat up straight.

He paused and stared at her. "Uh, sorry?"

She smiled slightly and shook her head, gently nudging him to slide the belt back into place. "It's alright."

He nodded and stepped back, pointing his thumb at the door. "Old DedSec base huh?"

She nodded, slowly stepping out. "Yeah. We cleaned it up and moved in. Thanks for driving me here. I'll uh, see you later."

He smiled widely, nodding. "Definitely! See ya later. You can give me a call whenever."

She giggled softly and gently patted his arm. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Wrench."

He waved as she typed in the code, the door sliding open. She smiled at him and walked inside, the door sliding shut behind her. She giggled and smiled widely, biting on her nail.

She hopped down the bottom step and giggled, smiling widely. Sighing happily, she twirled around and dropped on the couch. She giggled and kicked her feet against the arm.

"Oh, someone's an excited little rabbit."

Alice jolted, sitting up to stare at Seraphina. "I didn't see you."

Seraphina hummed softly, tapping her fingers. "Uh huh, sure. So, have a nice date?"

Alice hummed happily, tilting her head. "Yeah, it was. We painted his bot and a wall. So, how was your date?"

Seraphina turned pink and glanced away. "It wasn't a date. We had coffee and talked business. That's all."

Alice smiled widely and stretched back out against the couch. "This is fun. I like hanging out with Wrench."

Seraphina smiled slightly. "I'm glad you do. Get some sleep, you look tired."

Alice hummed softly, settling back into the cushions. "Uh huh, don't stay up all night."

Seraphina waved her hand and turned back to the computers. "I won't."


	6. Chapter 6

Seraphina softly hummed along to her music as she tapped away at her keyboard, bobbing her head slightly. Her feet tapped along and she scanned over the lines of coding. Behind her, Alice looked through her clothes, twisting and turning as she exmined herself in the fullbody mirror.

Seraphina settled back in her chair and turned, raising an eyebrow at Alice. "What are you doing?"

Alice blinked and looked at her in her reflection before fidgeting, looking down. "I wanted to find something cute to wear that was kind punkish."

Seraphina hummed softly, tapping her fingers together slowly. "And, why would you be looking for a 'cute punk' outfit?"

Alice turned pink and she turned to look in a bag, pulling out a plain black tank top. "I just wanted to try on a new look, is all. Try something new since we're with DedSec now."

Seraphina nodded slowly. "Uh huh, sure. This has absolutely nothing to do with Wrench, I'm sure."

Alice nodded quickly, tugging out a black and gray striped long sleeved shirt. "Uh huh, nothing to do with Wrench at all."

Seraphina lightly smirked. "Uh huh, I'm sure. So, where's your date tonight?"

Alice smiled widely, biting her lip. "We're gonna watch a move together in the garage."

Seraphina rolled her eyes. "Wear the plain black shirt over the striped long sleeve shirt and black booty shorts. Don't you have some knee high socks too?"

Alice dug around and pulled out said socks, grinning widely. "Thanks. Wanna tag along?"

Seraphina scrunched up her nose. "I'll pass on watching you two make out."

Alice flushed, throwing a shoe at her. Seraphina ducked and grinned widely, snickering. Alice turned on her heel and huffed, walking behind the hanging curtain. "We're not gonna be making out. Marcus is gonna be there too. It's some action movie with some stupid talking car they like. The fanboy-ing is gonna be thick."

Seraphina raised an eyebrow. "A talking car? You mean CyberDriver?"

Alice tossed her clothes out from behind the curtain as she changed. "That's the one! C'mon, you can make fun of it if you really hate it. It'll be fun, like a double date!"

Seraphina sighed and turned back to her computer, setting up a few things on the device. "Lemme finish this up and I'll drive you there. And, we're getting snacks on the way. I want Jolly Ranchers."

Alice wiggled on the shorts, stepping out to look in the mirror. "Oh, I like this. Sweet, I want Reece Cups. Wrench said he'd get some candy, but I think he really like Reece's and would like my own bag."

Seraphina grabbed her bag and stood up, shoving her feet in her sneakers. "Let's go then."


End file.
